Redemption
by Titus1017
Summary: What would happen if Anakin Skywalker was split in two? The Light Side and his Dark Side separated and memories partially erased? What would happen if the Light Side was sent to Earth with the mission to stop his now unknown Evil self? And what will happen when the Avengers are his only hope of getting to his goal? Wonder no more. (Challenge given by Joe63129) please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Redemption

(Hello this is Titus1017 doing a challenged by joe63129 it is a Star Wars/Marvel crossover. I am hoping to keep it between 5 to 8 chapters, but if it runs a bit longer so be it. Please hang with me in this endeavor as I hope it turns out well.)

 **I don't own Star Wars or Marvel or the one Character from the 36** **th** **chamber of Shaolin movies.**

Chapter 1: Awaken young one

Anakin was a man of great power and also great inner conflict; he had much love for those he held close. And it was this love that caused him so much pain, at the end of his legendary story as a Jedi gave birth to an evil being as hateful and spiteful as Hell itself. He had a wife which was forbidden by the code he served, he killed many Sand People out of anger at the fact that they killed his mother, and his final loss was the loss of trust of his Master and teacher Obi-Wan Kenobi and the death of his wife he cherished above all else and the children he conceived with her.

We find ourselves watching Anakin crawling out of the river of lava on the hellish planet Mustafar. He fell unconscious and that was when a being of the force watching all along decided to make right what he had made wrong. It was none other the Muun sith Lord Darth Plagueis; he had a change come over him after a conversation with another great Force Wielder. One named Mace Windu; Mace had been killed that same day by Anakin and Darth Sidious and became one with the force in the process of his death. He by the will of the force met with Plagueis and when he asked who he was was given an answer and the truth that came with it. After hearing everything Mace realized that Anakin may have been responsible for some of the actions that led to the destruction of the Jedi and the order itself was in fact never supposed to have been involved in the manner of which all this happened.

Mace being ever the thinker and Jedi made a suggestion to Plagueis, one that would change 2 dimensions, and may just save the Jedi before they were completely destroyed. The suggestion was for Plagueis to use his gifts to take the Good in Anakin and manifest it in a new body not unlike his original body before the fight with his old master. Plagueis decided to do so and he would have Good Anakin sent to a dimension where he could do right in a world and galaxy full of turbulence and have his true gifts in the Force used properly. Mace asked since he had sway over people's minds could he influence the people to believe that Anakin were two separate people and that Anakin was lost in the entire Jedi Purge fiasco. Mace took a step further since he was technically no longer a Jedi and with that, said the rules did not apply anymore. He asked Plagueis to alter the memory of the people so that they could tell the difference between Anakin and Vader.

Plagueis hearing all this said he could do it but it would require the need for the very essence of their power. In short once this was done they would fully be gone forever, and nothing could bring them back. With a confirmed yes the two began to bend and form the new Anakin Skywalker, the one he should have been and the one that would truly fulfill his destiny.

(Time Skip to dimensional rift)

Plagueis and Mace had just finished putting Anakin how would you say back together and were now moving him through the realm of a place called Earth. It was a place of great change amongst its people and full of diversity and held people who could put him back in his proper home, and he would be of a great help to the Earthlings to boot. Upon his final push through the rift he was imparted with a message from Mace.

It went like this

"Young Anakin Skywalker, you a reborn a new person your past forgotten and your future your own, I will impart this to you before my time is up. I say to you seek the one wielding thunder and lightning and the one with clear sight. They will be the ones to help you make right what was wrong in the Galaxy where you truly belong. Once back there you will find twins they are yours to raise from then until your last days."

And with that said he and Plagueis sealed the rift and departed to forever disappear. Now don't be concerned with what may happen to Anakin when he returns to his natural dimension, it will be familiar to him but so will his new life on Earth. Now let's joy the new Anakin Skywalker.

(Planet Earth: Location, China in an unknown Shaolin Monastery)

It was a hot day in the temple and the Monks all clad in blue and grey training uniforms were training as they did every day. But the normal routine was about to change when a blinding white and blue light manifested in the central garden. The monks all ran quickly to see what it was and were shocked to find a man of a light tan complexion, blonde hair, and blue eyes with a scar over the right eye. He was wearing dark brown pants and a dark brown long sleeved shirt. Over top of that was black leather tunic and black leather combat boots. On his hip they saw a strange weapon hooked to what appeared to be a utility belt.

The senior monk of the group went to get the Abbott to see what they should do. Once he arrived he ask the orange and red wearing Abbot now identified as San Te asked his senior student named Li Xiao.

"What happened after he appeared?"

"Abbot he just appeared in blinding light, he was exuding great power though from where I cannot say. What should we do with him?"

"Let's get him inside and wait till he wakes up, one thing is for certain and it is that he is not of this world. I know of people who can use extraordinary abilities and I think he is one of them. But we will see as I said before when he awakens."

With his word being spoken the group of Monks took Anakin to a room and monitored him for 1 month. He went through many facial expressions most being one of discomfort and confusion. After 3 weeks though it change to one of understanding, inside of Anakin though was him being re-taught every skill that made him a great Jedi and warrior, and he was also being fed information on the world he was now in though he could not understand completely why he was here and only remembered being a happy person. He understood what he was but not why and to his regard he only knew of the message left to him by an unknown man and how he must find two special people, one wielding thunder and lightning and the other with clear sight. And finally he heard another voice saying

"Awaken young one." And in a flash he was up holding himself up looking at what appeared to be a temple of sorts. He was breathing a bit heavy but looked at his hands and body and began moving to feel if everything was working properly. He was greeted however by a man he recognized as a monk confirming where he thought he might be. He knew the planet he was on and that they had places called countries, he just did not know what country it was. He would get an answer when the man spoke to him in what he called the Basic Language, which on earth was English. The man was San Te who was about 5'9 and 175 lbs. he had a shaved head with six circles tattooed on his forehead, he wore the traditional Abbott robes and appeared young for said position. He saw that Anakin had awoken and spoke kindly

"Hello my friend, you have been asleep for quite some time, I hope you are well?"

"I am, now can you tell me what place I am in?"

"You are in China in a place called the Shaolin Temple. We are Monks who train in Martial Arts, and practice Buddhism. Now I must ask you, where are you from?"

"Honestly I cannot say a definite location but I am not even of this dimension. I was told to find a man wielding Thunder and Lightning and a man of clear sight and great power also not of this Earth. I don't know who they are but I was also told my past was forgotten and my future my own and that those two beings could help me return to my rightful home. And finally upon my return I am to find a set of twins and raise them, whoever I was before must have had children because I was asked to raise them myself."

"I see. Well there is only one man who wields Thunder and Lightning. And his name is Thor also known as the God of Thunder. He is not of Earth either but treats her as his second home; I have met him and have had conversations with him in the past. He was referred to me when he was learning how to be humble, but in the end he learned on his own. He learned to fight for others out love and honor, instead of glory and pride. You I believe will get along with him, but not today okay."

"Why not today?" questioned a curious Anakin

"You must first eat, bathe, recover, and train with us."

"Why must I train with you?"

"As a means to repay a debt, during your time hear we spent quite a bit of money on treating you while you slept."

"Was I sick?"

"Not exactly, it was more for your nutrition. You see while you were sleeping we had to give you I.V. fluids, vitamins, and other nutrients. All to keep you healthy until you woke up. Furthermore I would like to educate you on the ways of this world so that you may function a bit more normally amongst the people. And finally I would like to give you one last bit of assistance and that is about teaching you Chinese Martial Arts, or as we like to call it Kung Fu."

"Thank you Abbot, I appreciate your help and I won't ever forget what you have done for me. I accept your terms for the Martial Arts training and using my skills as a method to repay you. But as for the way this world works I was already given much by whoever or whatever sent me here. Just trust me on that Abbott."

"Very well Anakin, I will see to your training personally. I have no doubt you are strong but I will see to it that you get stronger in other ways. Such as a person, a citizen, and as a warrior, for with great power comes the need for knowledge and wisdom to govern that power. Now can you show me a bit of your gifts?"

"Sure I can Abbott." Anakin then reach out with his hand a pulled over and a tray of food. He then reached out and pulled a sword from the wall. Now the Abbott was amazed to see such abilities, Anakin was happily surprised to see his use and feeling of the force was just as strong as his own home. But he quickly came back to focus and said to San Te'

"Where I am from I am called a Jedi, we are protectors and keepers of the peace. I was told during my sleep that the peace was gone and it was up to me to fix it."

"I see, well it is truly a gift that is to be admired and one that should be sharpened. I believe our conditioning and meditation will be of great benefits to you and your future."

"Yes Abbott, I completely agree."

"Good now let us go and meet some of your more selected training partners. I have a few in mind that should suit you wonderfully, and I believe we will exceed all of our preconceptions."

And with that said the two men departed deeper into the temple and Anakin found the training methods were primitive but extremely beneficial. As he walked he saw them running up walls without much assistance and that they were fighting each other very solidly as a means to see weaknesses not only in themselves but their partners. Anakin recognized the similarity of the training to the memories given to him about his own, though he recognized none of the faces he training with. San Te was watching Anakin and saw the very interested expression on his face and saw that he was learning as he was watching. Seeing no other reason to wait he simply said to Anakin

"Pick an exercise you saw as we walked in and begin copying the others doing the same. I will explain it to you as you do it, and fix what needs to be done."

"Very Well, I will do as you say." And Anakin was off to the races so to speak. San Te looked on impressed and knew it was going to be two changed worlds that would be coming into existence, and many lives along the way.

(2½ years later)

(A/N just want to say that time is slower in SW universe so 2½ years is like 4 months.)

Anakin was sweating heavily and was standing over San Tes' senior student Bo Wen. And he finally beaten everyone of high rank with in temple, he was proud of himself and he started to realize that his mission was now about to get underway. He was still confused about his lack of past history and what it entailed. But he was focused on his present and hopeful future, looking at San Te who was standing outside the Arena smiled at Anakin smiled and said

"I am proud to say that you have completed all the task I have asked of you. It is good to know that you have finished so quickly and thoroughly since your ride home so to speak has returned."

"The one named Thor has returned."

"Yes and I am inclined to believe that the second piece to your puzzle can't be too far behind. It is also good you have gotten so much stronger in your special skills since the world and this universe as well is in great peril. I have felt that you may be the catalyst for a great change and improvement in the world. I also have a lead for you to follow, take this information and these tickets."

"What are these for?"

"Those papers are passports and tickets, the green papers are call money and it is called US currency. I have the address to a Man of Iron who can lead you to Thor, he is as wealthy as he is arrogant but I am told he is a good person all the same. I have sent for your ride to the airport and I wish you well. You must leave today and I wish you well and we all will remember you as will the team you work with. The car is waiting right now get cleaned up and dress in the clothes I have sent to your room."

"Thank you for everything I will do everything in my power to help this universe and my own. I will take my leave Abbott."

"Farewell friend I have enjoyed your stay and witnessing your skills and talents. In fact we will put your name on any weapon of your liking, and put it with the great masters of the Temple and the country."

"Well I would like to have my name on the famous Chinese Broad Sword. It is an honor I might add to even be acknowledged like this so I say thank you, and good bye."

"Yes good bye."

And with that San Te and Anakin bowed and shook hands and in twenty minutes time Anakin was in the car and in 2 hours he was flying to New York City, destination on the note San Te gave said it was Stark Tower. Only the force knew how this was going to go for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Redemption

Chapter 2: Meeting the first

Anakin was a bit surprised at how the city of New York looked in person. He was told stories about the place by some of the flight attendants and passengers. Now it was by no means Coruscant, but it was the closest thing to it that he had seen so far and it was a sight to behold none the less. He was currently riding in a Taxi on route to Stark Tower, once he arrived he gave the driver his money and got his two bags and went inside. Once in front of the building he saw just how spectacular the building was both inside and out, after a minute of admiration for the Earthling architecture he went inside. He was dressed normal enough to ward off suspicion dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue T-shirt with a picture of Bruce Lee on the front, some black socks, and some Blue Nike Air Forces. All in all a normal attire, so approaching the counter he set down his suitcases and asked the secretary

"Hello mam I am Anakin Skywalker, I was wondering if I could set up an appointment with Tony Stark."

"Well I can see if I can but I have to ask what it is regarding."

"It is regarding a few inventions I have made and I want to have them made at a larger size and a bit more refined. I could do it if I had the equipment but sadly I do not, and he is the best in the world with technology."

"Yes he is, now I have checked his schedule and he is free today surprisingly. But I have to have you meet with one of his top technical advisors; they are very good and will make sure if this is invention is as great as you say that it is that it is put in front of Stark personally."

"Very well mam I will just wait for the man or woman in the lobby I presume?"

"Yes just go over in that area there and wait, there are many refreshments and means of entertainment. So please enjoy your wait."

With a nod and a smile that made the Secretary blush a bit Anakin sat down and opted to watch a football game or at least what he identified as American Football. It looked exciting and he wagered if he played based on his physique he would be what was called a quarterback, wide receiver, safety or cornerback. He liked quarterback and cornerback the most since he could score both ways and play more as well, but he was interrupted in his thoughts when he saw who thought was the tech advisor. He was asked to follow him, and then when he arrived he was asked what it was and how it worked. Anakin actually showed him his lightsaber, and gave him a full demonstration of its power and a lie that made sense.

He was within exactly one hour being escorted to Tony Stark's office and was in front of the man who supposedly had the answers he sought out in order to find Thor. Looking at Stark Anakin could tell he was arrogant, self-centered, and obviously wealthy and confident. He could also see a man torn by his past mistakes and losses, and he could also see a man trying to save the world he loved in many different ways.

Tony looked at Anakin and said it as straight forward as he could

"Why are you really here?"

"Thor."

"Well you're a specific person at least, but I cannot help you."

"Sure you can, and I am sure you will once I tell you why I need him."

"And that is?"

"I need his help in destroying an enemy that approaches and threatens you all. He is not unlike Thor from the lore I have read on Thor's people. I believe we can be of assistance to each other but you must take me to him or bring him to me."

"I see well that may be possible, but it will take time. The one known as Thor is not easily summoned so give me at least 5 days."

"I am good with that, and that will give me time to show you this."

Anakin then put his hands out and showed a surprised Tony Stark just who and what he was seeing from his own mind. After about 5 minutes of memories and questions Tony was released and said

"That truly is someone of Thor's kind, it his brother Loki and it seems he is not alone at all. I was getting strange readings from Stark satellites and now this confirms it. Thank you this may get him here a little faster, now to find Nick Fury."

And so it went Tony got to work in his usual belligerent manner and in the mean-time Anakin had taken to speaking with Jarvis, Tony's VI though Anakin thought it might be more than that. It took him only minutes to contact Nick Fury who was now on the way to Stark Tower to meet him and he in turn contacted the other members of the Avengers. It was long wait for Tony who was very interested in what was approaching the planet he called home. But his wait was over in the form of Nick Fury, Natasha AKA "Black Widow", and Hawkeye. Following them was Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers AKA "Captain America". And lastly the two power house members of the team the deceptively weak Bruce Banner AKA "The Hulk" and the God of Thunder himself Thor. They all wore civilian clothes right now with Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Captain America wearing Jeans and T-Shirts. Thor was wearing a Nike Track Suit. While Bruce was in his lab gear, Nick Fury wore his usual black ensemble; Nick Fury was rather stoic in his expression as were the others except Bruce and Tony who looked at him in an inquisitive manner.

Anakin looked at Nick Fury in surprise at how much he reminded him of Master Windu but kept that information to himself. After all his memory of his entire past was still somewhat fragmented, Anakin seeing the time was right began to speak saying

"Thank you all for coming so quickly, my name is Anakin Skywalker, and I know my being here is strange and what I am about to tell you even more so. The truth and fact of the matter is that all of you are endanger by a threat Thor is familiar with. I know now it is your brother Loki, he along with an army are approaching Earth and will have it destroyed if something is not done about it. Loki has gotten the assistance of an alien Race known as the Skrull. I was informed by Jarvis that the Skrull are warrior race with a large hate towards Reed Richards and the Fantastic Four. But I digress; the point is I was sent here from my Dimension to help save you from this threat."

"What Dimension is that?" questioned Fury

"A place far more advanced than this one. Time where I am from moves much differently; and it is a whole different Universe obviously. I was sent here with only the mission I just told you and that Thor would be one of two people to help me return to my time and place on the other side of this Dimension. My memories have been scattered to the winds on my past, and I say that with an extreme amount of honesty."

Nick Fury looked at Hawkeye in confirmation and he saw with an affirmative nod that he was indeed telling the truth. The others were not so much surprised after all they were in the same room as a god, but they were very intrigued. Natasha looked at Anakin in wonder as did Steve. Nick Fury however spoke before anyone and said

"I would like to know some of your capabilities; it would go a long way to get me to believe all of what you say."

"Very Well." said Anakin who called upon the Force, he reached out with such precision that it surprised even him. Everyone watched on in surprise when every item from desk to pens was floating in the air. He then lowered them back perfectly in place, he then grabbed a broom with a Force Pull and electrified it with Force Lightning. This of course surprised Thor who was amazed at the intensity of the lightning the very room was getting hot.

Anakin stopped not wanting to show any more than he had to. He then flashed his trademark grin and asked

"Will that be sufficient?"

"Quite, I want you to accompany me back to Shield HQ, Tony and Bruce I want you to come as well. If what he says is true then I want you all to be prepared for a war like no other. Thor I want your peoples help on this since the problem came from Asgard, I don't care who you send as long as they can help."

"I will. Loki has really made a mistake I just hope it won't cause the Earth more than it is going to already get when he arrives. His treachery knows no bounds, and his superiority complex is staggering now. He will pay his debt in full I promise you."

Said Thor with a look of fury and disappointment.

"Ok everyone let's get to it we need to estimate an exact time of arrival and what we can do to slow it if possible. The Skrull are a powerful and technologically advanced race with cunning alongside their power we must be prepared at all cost, in short I am pulling out all the stops with this which means every Meta Human on the planet that is allied with all that is good." Said Fury who then walked out the office.

Looking around Tony and Bruce followed him as did Natasha and Hawkeye. Thor had already disappeared leaving his usual mark in Tony's flooring. Anakin had followed the others as well hoping he would soon be back home to complete his second mission. But as he remembered from his teachings you must keep your focus on the here and now. And with that thought he was gone supplies in his bag. And a hopeful smile.

(Done and Done)

(This is a short chapter the others will not be this short I can assure you. My internet has been on the outs which is why I can't post regularly so be patient with me. My other stories should have post coming soon as well so be on the lookout. Like, Favorite, and Review. Constructive criticism only.)


End file.
